kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Danki Kugatachi
Danki Kugatachi is a master of Joujutsu (A martial art using a weapon like a staff or short pole) as well as Freya's grandfather. His specific form of Jou-Jutsu is Kugatachi Jou-Jutsu. Appearance Danki is a short man with a bald top with hair on the sides and many wrinkles. He has bushy eyebrows and a short beard. He wears a kimono for casual wear and is missing a few molars due to being over 90. Personality When he first appears he is shown as apparently senile, it was later found out that he was only acting. He is usually rather oblivious and thoughtless, even in serious situations. However, he can be serious when he needs to, such as helping defend Kenichi from getting killed by the Bantou Master. After fighting, he reverts back to his senile demenor. He is fond of teaching such as growing fond of Thor and the Valkyries and his granddaughter Freya. He has shown slight pervertism, such as when the Valkyries wait on him hand-and-foot for training him and do almost whatever he wants, which he enjoys greatly. Danki seems to not like Ryozanpaku, or at least, its arrogance such as he reacted angrily to Freya's comment on how he should show gratitude for saving them. Thought, his granddaughter stated that is because of his strong sense of rivalry. However, he's grown fond of their desciple Kenichi and helped save him from Yami. He originaly sought to leave the martial arts world instead of getting into continous battles but decided to start up again after seeing Kenichi's straight forward eyes. Even tho he is willing to work of the Masters of Ryouzanpaku to stop Yami. History Danki is well known for fighting against yami's Armed Division. Skills As Danki is Freya's master, he should be able to use use most if not all the technques she used. It is mentioned that his power is comparable to that of the masters of Ryozanpaku. He is also apparently an amazing teacher of martial arts, able to not only teach the Valkyries, but also a sumo wrestler like Thor. It is implied that he is powerful enough to take down a Yami base by himself as seen in Battle 379. *'Weapons Master: '''Danki has proven himself a formidable person to face, As the successor to the Kugatachi-Style. He uses a short pole with a lot of skill, as he was able to move it around at incredible speeds and move the staff in a similar way to other types of weapons as well, basically turning it into any type of weapon he wants. *'Master Teacher: Danki is a very accomplished teacher and has a incredible thorough amount of knowledge about the use and philosophy of weapons. According to Thor, if there was such a thing as a teaching genius, then it would be someone like him. His instructions are incredibly sharp and precise. He is a master at developing his student's strengths while hiding their weaknesses at the same time. The most incredible fact about his skills as a teacher is that he is able to give guidence to not only his granddaughter, Freya, but also to martial artist who practice martial arts that are completely unrealated to staff techniques. He was able to help increase the skills of the Valkyries, who all use weapons that are technically not compatible with the teachings of a staff user, and help Thor, who is a sumo wrestler, learn how to fight against weapon users despite not being a weapon user himself. He also taught Thor proper movements against weapon users as well, like how to carry his body and make his body movements smaller to avoid getting hit by weapons. *'Expert Healer: '''He was able to treat Kenichi's wounds and put his displaced organs back into place. *'Master Actor: 'Danki is a master of deciving people and putting on an act. For years, he was able to convince most of the people who met him that he is a completely senile old man who is useless when not training his students. Even master-class opponents are not able to tell whether or not he's pretending to be senile. He has spent years pretending to be senile in order to keep himself out of the world of martial arts, but thanks to Kenichi he has decided to return to the world of martial arts. *'Immense Speed: '''Danki was fast enough to attack and defeat the Bantou user with him bearly knowing how he was defeated. Plot Overview Weapon Fighters Arc Danki is first mentioned by Freya and has been kidnapped by Yami. The Shinpaku Alliance with Shigure go to save him and while on a moving truck, Danki meets Kenichi. After the two are captured by the Yami weapons group assigned by Agaard Jum Sai they are taken to one of their bases. After arriving and seeing Kenichi defeat the Bantou's masters disciple, he fights with him and easily defeats all the lower members and helps defeat the Bantou master himself. After Kenichi fall uncounscious due to his injuries, the others arrive and save the two of them. Afterwards, he went home with Freya and thanked Kenichi and his friends for saving him. When asked by Freya to show Ryozanpaku his gratitutde, Danki reacted angrily to this suggestion, stating that he does not like Ryozanpaku for its arrogance. However, his granddaughter said that this came from his sense of rivalry. The Eternal Sunset Arc Later he is seen with Akisame Koetsuji, Shio Sakaki, Apachai Hopachai, Kensei Ma, James Shiba, and Kagero Sai preparing to rescue Shigure Kosaka. They all engage battle with the military where Danki asks Apachai to toss him to the helicopter. Once thrown up their Danki takes down the helicopter with ease. Once the military is dealt with, Danki is saved by Sai from Mildred's arrow while Danki defends himself from Schtilvay's scythe. He and the others confront the Yami and Hachiou masters. After the Ryozanpaku masters make the first move, Danki joins them in battle noting this is something to get his pulse going. After Edeltraft splits the masters up, Danki was seen engaging Mikumo and he tells Sai to watch his back. After Mildred recovers her bow, she unleashes a furry of arrows, as Mildred focuses her eyes and shoots at the Katsujinken masters directly, forcing them to dodge Mildred's strikes along with the falling arrows. He is eventually shot by an arrow and is saved at the last second by Akisame. However, he is soon defeated by Mikumo who holds his unconscious body up in the air. After the failed attempt of the missile launch, Danki asks for food while being lifted in a stretcher. Battle Log *'''vs. Yami Weapon Users (Win) *'vs. unknown number of YAMI members (Win)' 'Team Battles' *'with Kenichi Shirahama vs Bantou/weapons subordinates ( won )' *'with Kagero Sai vs Rin Tachibana, Mikumo Kushinada, and Raki (lost)' Trivia *The Valkyries seem to be so grateful to Danki for teaching them more proper weapon's usage that they wait on him, hand-and-foot, as if they were his own personal harem. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Grand Master